excellent_adventures_rehabilitation_centerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Headmaster
The Headmaster (sometimes simply referred to as “Everlynn”) is the main individual who oversees EARC and is widely believed to behind the founding of the center despite her motives and methods being unknown. She is relatively unseen on the grounds, however patients are assured she never leaves and is always observing. There are plenty of rumors surrounding her due to her concealed nature within the facility, none of them good, though certain staff members have stated that while everyone does fear her, the Headmaster will show no harm to those who respect her. Appearance The Headmaster is a tall and imposing young woman whose kindness may come across as surprising given her position. She is fair skinned and has medium blonde hair pulled back in a loose side bun with side-swept bangs. Her eyes are gray, slightly tinted blue, and she has faint freckles around the middle of her face. There is a small pale green hairpin tucked back by the right side of her head of an unknown symbol. Her primary outfit consists of an open knee-length grayish tan trench coat with a faint brown coat belt. Underneath is a light grey collared button up shirt halfway tucked in and a loose navy blue tie. She wears dark gray pants and a pair of slightly worn chocolate brown dress shoes. There is a decorative silver ring on her right middle finger and a plain navy one on her left index finger. During late fall and winter Everlynn typically has her trench coat fastened and she changes her dress shoes in for dark chestnut oxford styled boots. She also dons a long forest green scarf and black and white earmuffs when outside. Personality IN PROGRESS Everlynn has an infamous reputation among patients being highly believed to be utterly ruthless and immoral as she is often directly blamed for their suffering. The Headmaster is relatively unseen within the facility. She has only been known to converse with higher level officials within the grounds and it’s rarer for her to interact with patients. Even though she neglects her job at times, she is a rather kind person. She treats staff with respect and never speaks ill of patients, even behind closed doors. If there is a problem regarding others though she will step in and do what is needed to end it, even at the cost of one less employee. Of course, Everlynn is well aware of what goes on at her facility and is uncaring of the methods some therapists and doctors commit to "fix" their patients. She never partakes in these therapeutic treatments herself but will go out of her way to encourage staff to do "whatever is necessary" to ensure a patient gets the help they need. Background Very little is known about Everlynn, her past is as much a mystery as the Rehabilitation Center itself. Who she was before becoming the Headmaster is never directly spoken of or brought up in any sense and neither is how she got involved with EARC. Whether she actually believes she is doing what is right or has different motivations for her actions, the overall reason behind everything has yet to be revealed. Trivia *It is unknown whether "Everlynn" is her first or last name, although it is quite possible she only has one of the two. *There is a rumor that she reportedly doesn't know how to swim and avoids being near large bodies of water. *She is apparently embarrassingly bad at chess according to certain higher ranking employees. *She seems particularly found of the Mystic, to the point of eagerly asking MAR-10 "how things have changed" when interrogating him.